


Alone at Grimmauld Place

by grimes_slut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimes_slut/pseuds/grimes_slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is really looking forward to a night by herself, but is she really alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone at Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, I only own the plot! :)

Finally, she was alone for the night.

There was no one bothering her; for one night she could lie in the library and read. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her friends dearly, but sometimes a girl just needed some time to herself.

Sitting on the couch, Hermione’s mind drifted to the past few years. Voldemort had finally been defeated, she and Ron had broken up after seeing that they were better friends, and Sirius had come back from the veil after the war was over. No one could explain it, but the Unspeakables thought it had something to do with the one who killed him finally dying.

She grabbed and opened Hogwarts, a History, her favorite book. As she immersed herself in the pages, she didn’t hear someone open the door upstairs and walk down towards the kitchen. Hermione found herself parched and left the library to go to the kitchen for a drink. When she opened the door she was extremely surprised to find Sirius sitting at the table with a bottle of Ogden’s Finest Firewhiskey.

“Sirius!” she exclaimed, surprised at someone else being in the house, and suddenly embarrassed as she realized she wasn’t wearing much for clothes, just a camisole and a pair of shorts.

“I thought you went out with everyone else,” Hermione proclaimed, curious as to why a wizard such as Sirius would be home on a Saturday night instead of chasing women as he usually did. Sometimes he wouldn’t come home at night, showing up the next morning in the same clothes as the night before and love bites adorning his neck.

“No love, decided to stay in. Now, what’s such a fine witch as yourself doing at home on a night like this?” he inquired, his voice dripping with sensuality, a casual occurrence with Sirius as he was like that with everyone of the female persuasion, except for relatives and Mrs. Weasley.

“I needed a night to myself, get away from everything,” she answered, taking a seat with him at the table.

“Well, you fancy a drink? I have plenty,” he offered. She debated the pros and cons of the situation out of habit.

“Why not,” she finally replied as she took the chair next to him. He handed her a glass and filled it a little over halfway full. She took a sip and grimaced a bit from the burn as the liquid melted down her throat.

About twenty minutes later, Hermione was well on her way to being drunk, as she was already tipsy. Sirius then took notice of the lack of clothing she had on, while his morals slowly faded away with the alcohol they were consuming. It was apparent that Hermione did not particularly do this often. She had taken to reciting the Hogwarts’ school song and giggling when she would make an error.

“Sirius, I don’t think I have had this much fun in a long time!” Hermione exclaimed, giggling, while Sirius noticed how much she had grown up in the past year. No longer was she the gangly bookworm with bushy hair and buckteeth. She had transformed into a lovely, beautiful, extremely sexy woman. Her hair had grown out to past her shoulders in long soft ringlets, and she had curves in all the right places. His eyes ran appreciatively up and down her body as she looked around the room, oblivious to the eye-fucking that was happening to her at the time.

“So kitten, why did you end things with Ron?” Sirius inquired, making Hermione choke on the drink she had just made.

She turned to look at him very nonchalant and said, “He was terrible in the sack and we were better off as friends. There wasn’t any real passion there.”

Sirius burst with laughter and Hermione cracked a smile. Then Sirius developed a devious look on his face, and even through her drunken haze, Hermione could tell something was up.

“So, correct me if I’m wrong, but I guess it has been awhile since you have been satisfied?” Sirius said, smiling at Hermione, who had taken to blushing.

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Never.”

Sirius gaped at Hermione’s admission and she flushed brightly.

“Really, you’re serious?”

“No, you’re Sirius,” Hermione joked, giggling at his facial expression. He clearly wasn’t amused by the annoying pun he had heard many times before. His heated gaze ran over her as he contemplated how to seduce this beautiful woman.

“Well, why don’t we fix your little situation?” he asked, his voice husky and hoping to get his point across.

Hermione swallowed at his question and agreed without thinking. His lips crashed to hers and he ravaged her mouth. Her hands ran up his arms and tangled themselves in his hair. He broke the kiss and leaned his head against hers, silently asking if she was sure. She nodded and unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. This was all the answer he needed and he readily responded.

He laid her down on the floor, molding his mouth to hers. She accepted more than willingly as he pillaged her mouth. He slipped her shirt off and was pleasantly surprised at the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra. His hands roamed all across her body, caressing her breasts…teasing her nipples until they peaked. Hermione cried out in pleasure, this sensation new to her. She was no virgin, but not exactly anyone rang your bell like Sirius Black.

“Ohhhh,” she moaned as his hands slid further down her body, resting on the waistband of her shorts. His fingers moved back and forth across her abdomen, provoking all sorts of sensations from her.

“Sirius, just take them off,” she huffed in frustration.

He chuckled and ripped her shorts and knickers down her legs and threw them somewhere in the kitchen.

“Merlin kitten, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Sirius said as he looked at her glistening pussy. He looked up and met her eyes before diving in. Hermione moaned at the feeling of his rough tongue massaging her clit. Her hands wound themselves into his hair and pressed his face farther into her. Sirius groaned and the vibration sent shivers up and down her spine.

“Shit! Ungh…Oh, Gods!” she called out when he plunged a finger inside her, finally giving her sweet friction. He picked up the pace and added another finger. Hermione moaned and groaned loudly as Sirius continued ravishing her pussy. She felt herself getting closer, but when he sucked her clit into his mouth and lightly bit, she was done. She writhed and moaned, screaming into the night as Sirius pressed her hips into the floor to keep her still, drinking up everything she gave him. He pulled away after giving one more lick up the length of her slit. He looked at her face and smirked at the lazy expression that said she was more than satisfied.

He crawled back up her body and captured his lips with hers. She moaned at the taste of herself on him. He licked her lip, asking for access, and when she accepted, he slipped his tongue in her mouth and pillaged every inch of her wet cavern. Her hands slid slowly down his body and rested on the button of his jeans. She popped it open and pulled down the zipper. She was turned on by the fact that he had forgone underwear for the evening. She grasped his erection roughly and started stroking. He gasped, which quickly turned into a moan as she paid special attention to his sensitive tip.

“Oh shit, you’re so bloody good at that,” he admitted as he started bucking into her hot grasp. Her feet ran up his legs and pushed his pants down. When they got to his ankles, he kicked them off. Sirius grabbed her generous hand and pulled it away. She looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

“Don’t worry, you were amazing, but I want to come inside you.” She smiled up at him, but that quickly turned into a moan when his head brushed against her clit. He smiled at her and ran his tip up and down her pussy.

“Oh Sirius, please just fuck me already!” Hermione begged; she couldn’t handle his torture any longer. She moaned loudly when he finally plunged his cock inside her hot depths after muttering a contraceptive spell.

“Fuck witch! You’re so tight!” Sirius breathed out, stopping to allow Hermione to adjust to his length and to calm himself down so he didn’t come right away. He looked into her eyes and she nodded as he pulled out so the tip was the only thing inside her, before plunging back in. Hermione gasped and clawed at Sirius’ back as he set up a slow, steady rhythm, never feeling anything so unbearably good before. She wrapped her legs around his back and pushed him further inside her.

The steady thrusting was driving Hermione insane – she was reduced to a babbling mess.

“Ugh Sirius, faster!”

He immediately complied and dug his hands into her hips as he angled his thrusts deeper, harder, and faster. Hermione’s reaction was instantaneous and she keened with pleasure. He pulled out and flipped Hermione on all fours, spreading her legs and plunging back in with relentless fervor. He quickly started pounding into her; the only sounds in the room were the moans and groans from the writhing couple on the floor, and the slapping of skin as he fucked her roughly while she loved every minute of it.

“Oh, gods! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh fuck…YES!” Hermione shrieked as her orgasm ripped through her with devastating force. Sirius grunted her name and let out a long moan, and Hermione felt him empty himself inside her still quivering walls. As they came down from their mutual ecstasy, Hermione realized she didn’t regret what had taken place. She sighed, contented and satisfied, but whimpered slightly when he retracted his now soft length from her sensitive core.

“Hermione, do you regret what just happened?” Sirius asked as he lay on the floor next to her.

“Absolutely not, that was the best sex I have had, ever.” Sirius smirked at the notion that he had been told before, many times before. The post-coital couple was so wrapped up in each other; neither heard the front door open and the sounds of footsteps.

“Hey, Padfoot!” Remus yelled as he threw the kitchen door open. His eyes widened when he saw the naked couple on the floor.

“Moony, get out!” Sirius exclaimed, trying to cover Hermione up. Remus turned to leave until he heard a seductive voice call out to him.

“No, Moony, you can stay.” Remus gulped as Hermione’s now husky voice propositioned him.

What happened next, well that’s a different story.


End file.
